


while you're here in my arms

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, foot kissing, lmao happy my birthday you guys, please read author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Victor slinks in the kitchen, looking shifty as hell and holding a plastic sack of snacks from the combini a block away.Yuri hates that he finds it more charming than weird, but he's still reaching out and making grabby hands toward it.He also hates that he's managed to avoid Victor seeing him in raccoon-and-desserts print PJ bottoms and a shirt with a trophy that says WORLD'S BEST TRASH (thanks, Phichit) on it for seven months, but failed now, three months before Victor is set to leave. It's like skating a perfect program and then falling on your ass five seconds before the end. He’s managed to dress himself like an adult human all this time but now Victor is being treated to the Full Katsuki Yuri In Heat experience and staring at him like he can’t believe his eyes. ."I got you purple sports drink," says Victor, eyes slightly crazy, and Yuri hates even more that he's into a person that likes purple sports drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: the intent was that everybody in this story knows what they're doing beyond a basic miscommunication about how long Victor plans to stick around, as per canon - but Yuri is dis-inhibited because of his heat. 
> 
> BASICALLY: he definitely wants to do it but probably would have chickened out any other time. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS. DRINK A WATER.

Yuri goes into heat in the month between Cup of China and Rostelcom, which honestly is a huge pain in Yuri's ass, no pun intended.

This is the second time he's gone into heat since Victor barged into his life, and he's not looking forward to it. He's been hoping that his cycle would be long again, since he's at his competition weight and his body mass is a little lower than an average omega's. Maybe that he would luck out and it would wait until after the Grand Prix Finals. He had a whole plan for it. He was going to announce his retirement, wave Victor off with an approximation of a smile on his face, and then spend a week crying and eating his mother's cooking until he had to go find something to do with his life that didn't include Victor or skating or anything.

The first heat had hit in July, and it had been miserable even by the standards of Yuri's heats, which contrary to everything you heard about, never made him feel sexy, or powerful, or even just like he wanted fucked: no, Yuri had to have the type where you spent the week eating dried squid snacks and spending a solid four or five hours a day crying over Youtube videos of dogs seeing their humans for the first time in three years, and getting steadily more bloated and angry about it. Then the hormones really hit and he spent two days miserable and aware only that nothing would make him unmiserable except for what he couldn't have.

Mari, as usual, brought him sports drinks with his picture on the side and stayed long enough to rub his back, and let him cry snotty tears over how much he loved her. Mari also kicked Victor, in a mostly friendly way, in the junk every time he tried to eel his way in or made too much of a fuss over not being allowed near Yuri. 

"I just want to give him candy," wailed Victor, outside. He did not add, 'and babies', but apparently Mari heard that part anyway. Even Yuri heard that part. It just made him even madder and weepier. Victor Nikiforov was here, in his own home, and he only wanted Yuri because Yuri was stinking up the whole place with his stupid omega pheromones. 

Mari opened the door precisely long enough to let Makkachin in and take the candy, which was weird and also Russian, and probably gross and gummy, because Victor had all the taste of a four year old. She kicked Victor in the shoulder hard enough to make him fall over, but not cause an actual injury, and slammed the door in his face. Yuri felt a little better. 

Victor made an awful sound, which went straight into Yuri's hindbrain and set up housekeeping: the sound said an alpha was there and wanted him real bad and was going to die because Yuri rejected him.

"Shut up!" yelled Mari. She banged on the door. "Christ! Why are alphas always fucking like this!"

Victor shut up.

Mari ate three quarters of the candy. 

Mari somehow managed to get through the door without Victor flinging himself dramatically through it and at Yuri's feet. Yuri locked the door behind her and crawled into bed with Makkachin and "Ten Cute Dogs Welcome Soldiers Home: Compilation".

He could smell Victor outside his door, as if Victor was trying to protect him from imaginary legions of suitors by alpha pheromones alone.

If it hadn't been so irritating, it would have been nice.

* * *

Victor apologized after Yuri came out again, suffering from hideous cramps and inclined to rip off anybody's face that had never experienced the joy of having both a heat _and_ a period afterwards. To Victor's credit, he just said simply, "I shouldn't have behaved like that, it was inexcusable," and gave Yuri a whole thermos of his incredibly disgusting Russian smoked tea with jam in it. Victor hoards the stuff like it's worth it's weight in diamonds, so Yuri accepted it, and the apology.

* * *

The morning after they got back from China, Yuri wakes up with Makkachin's butt in his face and the worst cramps he's ever had. Which means this heat is going to be less "cry about dog videos and napsturbate" and more "spending hours with a dildo in his ass, pretending not to fantasize about Victor knocking him up like Yuuko knocked up Nishigori." He feels all soft and yearning already. If Victor came in he'd probably let him crawl between his thighs and sniff him with his mouth half open - and probably, horribly, wonderfully, let him bite softly at his scent glands and suckle softly at his already inflamed nipples. 

Yuri drinks an entire bottle of Calpis "Heroes of Japan" Edition Sports Drink with his face staring into the distance, serious and noble, on the bottle. Then he lets Makkachin out the door to see if Makkachin steps on Victor. There's no yelps or barks, so Yuri ventures out.

Victor is burritoed up in a quilt that Yuri's grandma had made, sitting against the opposite wall of the hallway, sound asleep, even as Makkachin sniffs his bare toes curiously. Victor's face is weirdly peaceful, lax, in sleep. He looks - he looks vulnerable, Yuri thinks. He never imagined Victor Nikiforov looking like someone could hurt him, but the curl of Victor's hand looks shockingly fragile and precious against the dark indigo prints of the quilt.

It's just hormones, probably, but Yuri steps past Victor as quietly as he can when he goes to the bathroom. He needs a shower.

* * *

When he comes back, Victor has woken up enough to let Makkachin into the burrito. Only Makkachin's gently waving tail is visible, and Yuri blames his hormone levels for the way his heart gives a little unpleasant throb. He doesn't do anything about it but slip into his room before Victor wakes up and looks at him with a sleepy, sweet look and reaches for him. 

In his room, Yuri realizes that

  * Nothing looks right 
  * He needs five more blankets and ten more pillows 
  * If he goes past Victor's room, something regrettable involving Victor's ridiculously high-thread-count sheets is going to happen. 



Yuri hesitates. 

If he goes to get more bedding, Victor will definitely wake up, and even if he doesn't latch himself onto Yuri, he's going to be pumping out pheromones, even more than usual, and Yuri will probably be weak enough to let him do something horrible, like kiss under his jaw and nuzzle behind his ear, and then -- oh God, Yuri's so horny he could die. Yuri hates being horny. It's not bad as it's going to be in a day and a half, but Yuri still burrows into bed, slides his hand down his pants, and jerks off to nothing in particular, carefully not thinking about how Victor's mouth was half-parted and soft as he slept, how his lashes had swept down over his cheeks, how bony and strong his feet looked, peeking from under the indigo quilt.

He falls asleep again without cleaning himself up, and doesn't really dream, just lies heavy and warm under the blankets for hours, until Mari wakes him up by knocking on the door with lunch and a packet of candy Victor had given her for him.

* * *

When he wakes up again, his head is clearer, clear enough that he ventures out to find something more substantial than Victor's weird Russian candy or the rice and miso soup Mari had brought to him.

"How are you feeling, honey?" says his mom, smiling at him sympathetically.

Yuri considers being honest, but settles for, "I've got a day or two before it really hits, I think."

"I'll make you something nourishing," she tells him, and bustles off before he can tell her to not bother making something special. He makes himself a cup of genmaicha and huddles over it. He always gets so cold. Phichit had always let him cuddle up next to him - Phichit was like a little space heater, even in winter - and kissed the top of his head and petted him until Yuri felt better, just like Mari.

His mom comes back with a bowl of okayu, with shreds of pork and a poached egg on top, and Yuri almost inhales it. Between that and the genmaicha he starts feeling almost human again. It lasts for five minutes, and then Victor slinks in the kitchen, looking shifty as hell and holding a plastic sack of snacks from the combini a block away.

Yuri hates that he finds it more charming than weird, but he's still reaching out and making grabby hands toward it.

He also hates that he's managed to avoid Victor seeing him in raccoon-and-desserts print PJ bottoms and a shirt with a trophy that says WORLD'S BEST TRASH (thanks, Phichit) on it for seven months, but failed now, three months before Victor is set to leave. It's like skating a perfect program and then falling on your ass five seconds before the end. He’s managed to dress himself like an adult human all this time but now Victor is being treated to the Full Katsuki Yuri In Heat experience and staring at him like he can’t believe his eyes. .

"I got you purple sports drink," says Victor, eyes slightly crazy, and Yuri hates even more that he's into a person that likes purple sports drink.

* * *

Victor must have just shuffled through the combini and scraped everything that he thought might be vaguely edible into a basket. Yuri hasn't eaten half of this stuff since he was thirteen and going through his first growth spurt, and he definitely has never eaten this flavor of KitKat before, which tastes a little like green tea and a lot more like the barbeque chips Phichit had been addicted to.

He eats it anyway, because he is a trash heap of hormones and Victor, an alpha, provided it for him. Yuri is weak.

Victor sits and watches him plow through it with a ravenous expression on his face, so raw that Yuri is embarrassed for him. "Are you still hungry?" says Victor.

Yuri is not still hungry. Yuri should not have eaten half of what he did, and now he feels even more bloated and gross, and also like if Victor, for instance, wanted to put his hand on Yuri's stomach and grope him to feel where Yuri's belly is slightly swollen, Yuri would let him do it. Yuri would be happy to let him stroke his tummy and make pleased, crooning noises at how well Victor has provided for him. Yuri would snuggle up and let Victor kiss his hair and his nose and tell him what a sweet thing he is, so pliant and cuddlesome in his arms. 

Yuri gets up and takes Victor's gross purple drink with him, and retires with what dignity he can to the safety of his bedroom, a retreat only slightly marred by the discovery that Victor has heaped his bedding in front of Yuri's door, and Yuri having to carry it into his room.

* * *

Yuri wakes up the next morning and knows that if he's going to skate, it's got to be soon: his cramps have died down for now and his head is clearer than it has been in days. He's got a day, maybe eighteen hours, before his heat hits for real. Yuri's heats are short, but intense, and Yuri is expecting this one to be worse than usual. Stupid Victor, he thinks. 

When he slips out of this room, he really does trips over Victor and Makkachin, who are in a tangle of human, dog, and futon in front of his door. Victor blinks up at him sleepily and then wakes up in a hurry, sitting upright and reaching up to catch Yuri before he falls. Victor is very strong. Yuri is going to go crazy before the week ends.

"Are you okay?" says Victor, his voice rough, heavily accented in his half-awake state. Yuri briefly considers just going limp and letting Victor take all his weight so he can fall onto Victor's chest and just … stay there. Maybe forever. At least long enough to let Victor steal as many kisses as he wants, and as many other things as he wants too. Maybe he'll just let Victor take liberties until Mari dumps ice water over them both. Maybe he'll lock Victor in Yuri's room for the rest of the week. 

"I'm fine," says Yuri. Victor lets him go, with obvious reluctance. Yuri should be more embarrassed that Victor is clearly trying not to take huge sniffs of his scent, but it just makes him feel all warm and smug, instead. "I want to go skating before my heat starts."

Victor doesn't insult him by asking if he's sure he feels up to it: instead he blinks at Yuri, once, twice, and then says, "Do you want to go alone?"

Yuri says, "Mari would worry less if I wasn't alone, I guess."

Victor says, "Let me get dressed."

* * *

The air outside is still cool and crisp as they leave the onsen. Victor chooses not to take the bike, and they walk side by side in the golden light of early dawn. Yuri's bundled up in a sweater and a windbreaker, with a hat and a scarf wound around his throat and face, but he's still feverishly cold. Victor is only in one of his light sweaters, not even a shirt beneath it. Yuri's trying not to look at the dip between his collarbones, but it's harder than it should be. 

Yuri never likes being in heat, but this calm before the storm, right after the hormones and body changes of preheat, and before the short intensity of being in heat properly, is -- not nice, but it feels like the moment he jumps and knows he's going to land it.

Everything feels clear and super-saturated. Victor's not even walking that close to him, but he swears he can feel the heat of his skin against his own.

They get to the Ice Castle and Yuri unlocks the door, locking it behind him as Victor goes ahead and turns on just enough of the rink lights to let Yuuko know they're there. 

The early sunlight falls in golden squares on the rink's surface. 

Yuri warms up a little, enough so he won't give himself a strain. There's no way he's going to be able to do jumps today, so he skates out to the center of the ice and begins making slow loops.

"Aww," says Victor, "I wanted to help you with your skates."

Yuri gives him a look.

Victor takes off his skate guards and glides to the center of the rink.

"I'm beginning to think you're weird about feet," says Yuri, as dry as he can manage it. "Or skates."

"Don't be silly," says Victor. He makes a little showy circle around Yuri, skating backwards, showing off his edge work.

"Victor, you always want to do up my skates," says Yuri, exasperated. Yuri can never decide if he loves it or hates it, having Victor do such typically alpha things for him. Taking care of him. Acting like he's courting him. "You always --"

"I like _your_ feet," says Victor, coming to a halt beside him. He's too close. Yuri feels the warmth of his body radiating out toward him. "I like _your_ skates."

"Victor --"

Victor leans in closer, and whispers, like a secret, "I like everything about you."

Yuri swallows hard. Victor smiles at him, soft, and begins to skate in circles around him again.

"Victor, you can't say things like that," tries Yuri. "It's not --"

"Why can't I say them if they're true?" says Victor blithely. 

For now, thinks Yuri. True for now. The thought makes his stomach curl in a knot. He pushes it aside and begins to work on his step sequences in the center of the rink, trusting the ice to make him feel better, like it always does. Victor continues his circles around him, half aimless, half little bits of bladework and step sequences of his own. It's a very alpha thing to do: not coming so close that Yuri can object, but definitely keeping Yuri in an area where Victor can protect him. Yuri isn't sure what to think of it. It's easy to get used to it, to expect Victor to be close enough to see out of the corner of his eyes constantly -- but. But.

"Ah," says Victor, suddenly, doing a little twizzle. "I should call Minako. Do you think she's up?"

"Minako-sensei?" says Yuri, jarred from his half-meditative state. 

"I need to see if she'll put me up for a few days," says Victor. 

Yuri stumbles. He almost falls over his own feet. Victor is beside him in a flash, catching him before he tips over, and steadying him with light, careful hands. He lets go as soon as he's sure Yuri has his balance, and Yuri's arms feel cold without his hands on them. "What?" says Yuri. "Why --" A hot, irrational wave of jealousy sweeps over him, sharp and nauseating. Victor belongs with _him_. Victor needs to stay near _him_. How dare Victor -- 

Victor doesn't move far, but he doesn't touch Yuri again, either. "I can't stay at the onsen the next few days," he says. "I'm already -- I don't want you to feel like you're pressured." 

"You don't want to stay?" says Yuri, his voice suddenly high and thin. The flare of heat dissipates, replaced by cold that starts in the pit of his stomach and curls icy tendrils all over him.

Victor comes closer again. His skates making a soft sound as he cuts to a halt, so close that Yuri feels the heat of his body radiating out. "Yuri," he says. His voice is very low and gentle, like he knows he's going to break Yuri's heart and is a little sorry for it. "I don't--"

"Don't go," says Yuri. His voice is too raw. He shouldn't even be saying this to Victor. He's just so terrified Victor will leave a single second before Yuri is forced to give him up. His hand reaches out without his conscious volition, and he grabs Victor's shirt so tightly that he can feel the thin fabric under his fingernails. "Don't."

Victor's lips part, and he blinks, as if Yuri's surprised him. Yuri doesn't know why. Yuri jumped a quad flip for him on international television. Yuri leans into his touch, lets him into his space in a way he's never let any other person.

Victor reaches out, and Yuri selfishly takes the invitation. He pushes his way into Victor's arms and clutches his shirt tightly. Victor is just tall enough, enough more broad-shouldered that Yuri feels surrounded and protected when he wraps his arms around him.

They haven't been this close since the Cup of China. Yuri's heart is pounding, harder than it had even then. He puts his arms around Victor's waist, and leans forward. "Stay," he says. 

Victor says something soft in Russian, and then just, "Yuri," like he likes the shape of Yuri's name in his mouth. He leans down and kisses Yuri, not deep, just very softly, over and over, open-mouthed and tender. Yuri could stay forever, just like this, but soon enough his hands itch to touch Victor. He slides the thin fabric of Victor's shirt up his back, almost hotter with his own daring than with his oncoming heat. Victor's muscles clench under his hands and Victor sighs against his mouth. "Oh, I like that," he says. Yuri buries his head in Victor's shoulder and clings as tightly as he can.

"Do you need to go home?" says Victor, his voice vibrating against his ear. "What do you need?" 

Yuri thinks, I just want to be like this. I want to be in your arms forever. Aloud he says, "We should probably go back." 

Victor stays near him as they skate off the ice. Yuri wipes his blades down, but when Yuri reaches for his skate guards, Victor has them in his hands already. He helps Yuri put them on and then puts his own guards on before he follows Yuri to the benches where their shoes and bags are. Yuri sits down, but before he can even start to reach for his skates' laces, Victor is kneeling in front of him, still in his skates, and untying Yuri's skates as if it's something he does every day. "Victor," he says. "You don't have to do that."

Victor only hums at him, and Yuri is afraid he's going to injure him with his skate or Victor will fall over if he moves. He holds very still. Victor pulls each skate off carefully, pulling the laces through and opening it enough to breathe, then wipes the sole of the boot down and switches out the hard blade guards for the cushioned ones. He lifts each of Yuri's feet and carefully rolls his skating socks off his foot. He pauses for a moment, and then lifts Yuri's foot up and kisses the bony protrusion of his anklebone.

Yuri moans.

Victor takes a pair of clean socks from Yuri's bag and puts the first one on Yuri's bare foot. Yuri clutches the bench, hard, and tries to breathe without panting. Victor puts his first sneaker on, slowly, deliberately, like he enjoys doing it. He repeats the entire agonizing process - kiss and all - with Yuri's other foot, before he gets up and takes his own skates off. He wipes them off and puts them in his bag guards, then changes his socks and puts on his own shoes, while Yuri tries to come down off the haze of sweet desire that's throbbing through him. 

Victor touches his arm very lightly, and Yuri looks up. He doesn't know what he looks like to Victor, but Victor's eyes are almost all pupil, with only a thin ring on ice-blue iris. "I want you to be sure," says Victor, slowly, like he's feeling out the words in English to make sure they're the right ones. 

"I'm sure," says Yuri. 

Victor kisses him again.

* * *

Yuri isn't quite sure how they make it back to the onsen. He remembers Victor's hand gripping his tightly, the way the breeze from the estuary had blown away a little of the fog in his head, enough to look at Victor and think: I want this. 

When they get back to the onsen, Mari is leaning by the gates, smoking a cigarette and watching Makkachin sniff around the bushes. She looks at Yuri, then very deliberately at Victor, and then at Yuri again. There's a long silence.

"I'll let Mom know," she says finally. "I put some stuff in your room already. Not that type of stuff, though."

Yuri blushes clear to his ears and down his throat. "Thank you," he says.

Victor tilts his head toward him, questioning. Yuri shakes his head and pulls Victor toward his room, hardly stopping long enough to kick off his shoes. When they reach the sanctuary of Yuri's room, Yuri sees that Mari has left him a case of sports drink and food enough to last two or three days.

It's a kind thought, and Yuri appreciates it.

When he looks at Victor, Victor is craning his neck around like he wants to see everything all at once. "It's like a cocoon, isn't it," says Victor.

"A what," says Yuri.

"A cocoon," repeats Victor. "Like you made it to fit around you." He lets go of Yuri's hand long enough to brush his hand on Yuri's desk chair, against the handle of Yuri's suitcase, drifts toward the closet and peers in like he can read the lettering of the trophies even in the half-dark of the alcove. He's leaving little streaks of his scent everywhere, but Yuri can't bring himself to care. Between that and the bedding Victor had left for him, it smells so good that Yuri almost can't stand it. It smells even better than it did when Yuri was fifteen and imagining Victor wanted to spend a heat with him. "I've never seen anybody's den before." 

Yuri almost says that that's impossible, but then again. Maybe Victor had always managed to get people to come to his nest instead. Victor's room is a bower even here in Japan, with books and bright decorations and art everywhere. There's soft pillows and blankets piled enticingly on the bed, as if Victor thinks some random omega is going to drift off the street and into his area and settle down to make a den of Victor's bower, maybe in the little room where Yurio had slept in. Maybe just make themselves comfortable in Victor's big bed and let him bring food and fuss over them. Maybe just -- Yuri sits on the bed, refusing to think about it any more. 

Victor comes closer and touches the side of Yuri's head, carefully, like he's not sure of his welcome even now. "What was Mari talking about?"

"Oh," says Yuri, blushing. "She um. Was talking about the supplies. She got me the food and water, but - I don't usually - I've never really had someone who. Who wanted."

Victor sinks to his knees beside Yuri. "What a surprise," he says. Yuri thinks he must be joking, but he looks sincere. He puts his head on Yuri's knee. Somehow, Yuri's hand finds it's way to Victor's silky hair, and Victor leans into it. "I'll have to go get them," says Victor, on a sigh. He looks so peaceful like this, so relaxed. "I don't have any either."

Yuri strokes Victor's hair. "You don't?" he says. Somehow, being in his room with the golden morning light seeping through the window makes it easier to talk about things like this. He feels safe, safer than he's felt in a very long time. The weight of Victor's head against his knee makes his whole body warm again. "I always thought --" 

"People always think," says Victor, half-lazy, his mouth curving in a smile that isn't quite happy. Yuri puts his thumb against Victor's mouth and rubs until his smile softens and sweetens. . "They never know."

"I want to know," he tells Victor. He does. He wants to know everything he can about Victor before its too late.

"Good," says Victor, capturing Yuri's hand. He kisses the scent gland at Yuri's wrist, very softly. "Good."

 _I'm glad it's you,_ thinks Yuri. _Oh, I'm so glad._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I can't believe i wrote almost over 4500 words of this bull shit in under two weeks also it's my birthday today feb 22 just like write me nice comments for my birthday
> 
> (I feel so bad omg there's Yuri like "let me spend one heat selfishly with him" and Victor like "ten tabs of listicles titled things like 'fifty adorable ways to include your furbaby in your dream wedding'" I AM SO SORRY VICTOR)


End file.
